Love You
by CassandraChristine
Summary: I've changed my mind! This is going to be drabbles, and short stories that I don't feel like making a whole new thing for. So, I hope you like. It'll mostly be Yaoi, maybeI'll toss in some Yuri, or Het in here somewhere along the line. Requests taken.
1. Love You

**Hey! This is a really short lime thing that I did on Ta-chan's new iTouch cuz I was super bored and she was talking with her boyfriend. It was actually pretty easy to type on that thing considering it's size, Hehe. **

**Anyway, I may do more of these for a bunch of different pairings, so if you got something you may want, PM me. For now, I'll put it as complete, but I may add things. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto moved up the bed till he hovered above Sasuke, his lips flush against the pale skin. He received a soft moan for his action.

"_Naruto…nnn_." Sasuke groaned as the boy rocked against him deliciously. Naruto grunted in approval as Sasuke rocked back.

"_Oh god Sasuke, so hot_…" He hissed quietly, giving a needy groan.

Sasuke slid his sweaty hand down Naruto's slick chest to his sobbing erection, squeezing tightly. Naruto moaned in loudly, jolting forward in pleasure. His eyes rolled back into his head gasping rasply at the heat polling in his stomach. Sasuke felt the sweat dripping off Naruto onto his twitching stomach, his dark eyes fluttering as Naruto gripped his own pulsing need.

"_Oh…Sasuke!"_ Naruto bucked, white blinding his eyes as he splattered Sasuke's stomach and gasping chest.

_"Naruto!"_ Sasuke moaned loudly, biting down on Naruto's neck harshly.

"_Oh god_…" Naruto gasped, collapsing on to the sticky older boy. Sasuke grunted but made no move to push the boy off.

_"I love you."_ Naruto murmured softly before drifting off to sleep snuggled Sasuke's embrace.

_"Love you too, Dobe."_


	2. Our Song

**Okay...So, another pointless drabble. I like doing these short little things. I have two more that are more lemony then this, and are not NaruSasu/SasuNaru. But I'm going to jsut use this as my drabbles place for Naruto, and I've started some for Eyesheild 21, and maybe I'll try Bleach, or some other anime/manga I've finished and/or am finishing. Depends on my moods, I guess. Well anyway, if you like this stuff, you may want to alert this story, so you know when I add a new drabble. I'll have the other two up as soon as I can. **

**Warning:Major fluff. I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, the song, nor the anime/manga. But god, do I wish I did.**

* * *

The music was soft in the background, Naruto's husky voice, like rough cloth against each other, humming along with the words, almost silent in Sasuke's ear as he was led around the living room. His eyes closed, letting Naruto venture them around the couch, and coffee table, pass the book shelf, across the window, their clothed feet shuffling over the carpet of the room, the soft creaks and groans calling out the old charm of the house.

"_I found my place in the world…Could stare at your face for the rest of my days…_" Sasuke sighed quietly, smiling as Naruto sang to the song, pressing kissing along his neck line and clothe covered shoulder. "_Now I can breathe, Turn my insides out, and Smother me…Warm and alive, I'm all over you…_"

"_Naruto_."Sasuke whispered softly. Naruto hummed lightly, pulling back to kiss him, slow, soft. Their tongues wove around each other in a soothing gesture, causing Sasuke to relax. Every thing slowed down, and it was just him, and Naruto, and the soft music, dancing around the room in a quiet gentle way. Sasuke smiled into the kiss, letting Naruto caress his back, and hold him close as the song died down.

"_Let me be the one who calls you Baby…The one who calls you baby…_"


	3. Laugh With Me

**Yea...So self explanatory, I think. **

**Warning:KakaIru, which means yaoi. Though it's pretty pointless to say that now. *sigh***

* * *

Iruka twisted his fingers in the wild grey hair, moaning as he trembled. Kakashi bucked at the sound, growling as the dull pain mixed with the sweet heat of Iruka's tight embrace around his engorged flesh.

"Kakashi…ah….Right there!" Iruka keened, tossing his head back in pleasure.

"Oh fuck….So tight!"Kakashi groaned, curling his lips over the tan neck, bruises forming under his fingers and red lips. Iruka could feel the pleasure pool in the bow of his lower back. He shook as he gripped Kakashi's arms, crying out as the tight coil burst. He exploded over their stomachs, practically wailing in the other's ear, eyes squeezing shut as he convulsed when Kakashi came inside him, moaning.

"Oh god…"Kakashi groaned, sticky, sated, and smiling sleepily.

"I agree."Iruka moaned, and they shared a breathless laugh, sharing an open mouthed kiss before drifting off for a power nap, smiling.


	4. Bruises

**I fucken love this pairing. Just random thought for you to ignore. Anyway.**

**Warning: KisaIta. That means Yaoi. .' This is pointless. But I'm bored, so I'll put it up anyway. **

**Oh, and if you forgot, I do not own any Naruto character...Thanks for reminding me.**

* * *

The bruise was bright on the pale neck, muscles and tendons corded under the smooth skin. The column tensed as red lips curled over the skin, teeth tugging at the taunt surface. Similar marks ran along the shoulders and down the pale chest, running into black locks of hair.

Kisame stared down at the younger boy, eyes dilated and bright, taking in the sight of sweaty, lithe figure arching and bucking into him as he played Itachi's pleasure points like a well tuned instrument.

Itachi moaned, and whimpered his approval, digging his nails into the grey skinned back. With a silent scream, he burst over his chest, and their crushed stomachs. The resulting contractions around his heated erection brought Kisame to his climax, body tensing and convulsing as he filled the boy with his seed.

Slightly smiling, they both passed out for a well needed rest.


	5. Morning Surprise

**Alright. SasuNaru/NaruSasu. A little birthday present to Naruto tomorrow. Go Naruto! Happy Birthday! This probably isn't the only story I'll post, but it might be. Who knows. Anyway...I rabble a lot in these things. *sigh***

**Warning: Um....Watch out for the fluff? oh, and the viciously adorable kitten...Maybe. **

* * *

Naruto awoke early for once in his life, which should of set him off that his morning was going to be odd. And it was. Sasuke was no where in sight. Naruto was sure he had heard him come in last night, while usually Naruto would run to greet him; Naruto was exhausted from meetings all week. Someone with ADD like Naruto couldn't sit in a conference room that long and still be able to function correctly. He didn't see how Tsunade did it. With that thought in mind, he rose from the bed, yawning and stretching, feeling relaxed. He trudged to the bathroom, did his business, and decided he'd find Sasuke to lure into a shower with him. It included two of Sasuke's favorite things, Naruto and nakedness, so it shouldn't be too hard.

With a grin on his face, he left the bathroom to find his raven haired lover. He wasn't too hard to find. Sasuke's chakra lead him to the living room, and to a startling sight. Sasuke was sleeping on the floor? Did Naruto something wrong?

Naruto had a mini panic attack as he tried to think back over the past few days before Sasuke left to see if he had done something stupid he'd have to plead forgiveness for. He couldn't find anything…but with Sasuke, some times nothing was something wrong. Naruto moved closer, to see if Sasuke was truly asleep and nearly screamed when something moved near Sasuke's chest.

Did Sasuke have some soft of weird jutsu on him where growths moved on his chest? Is that why he hadn't come to bed?

Upon closer investigation, Naruto's thoughts were eased. Sasuke had just been cuddling with a kitten all night. Wait….What!? Naruto made a face, leaning over Sasuke to see that yes, it was a kitten, and yes, Sasuke was cuddling with it. He pouted to himself, narrowing his eyes on the kitten. Sasuke had left Naruto alone in bed for a kitten? He looked up at his lover, and a smiled molded over his lips in happiness. Sasuke looked so peaceful, and Naruto guessed he didn't mind too much that he'd been left for a small animal. Naruto reached over his hand and scratched the small head lightly. The kitten opened his light blue eyes and purred in to Naruto's hand. Naruto chuckled, scooping up the kitten and sitting beside Sasuke's head, running his fingers threw the dark looks as he cuddled the kitten to his chest, the kitten purring like a chainsaw in Naruto's neck.

Naruto sat there for a good quiet twenty minutes, taking the morning threw the wide set of balcony doors, showing him the sun rise over Hokage mountain. It was about then that Sasuke finally stirred.

"What are you doing, Dobe?"He muttered, probably crabby from sleeping on the floor all night.

"Cuddling with Inari-chan."Naruto chimed, smiling brightly as his dark haired lover roused himself from sleep. Sasuke gave Naruto a deadpan look, and flicked his gaze down to the kitten in his arms.

"You named it?"Sasuke seemed surprised at that.

"Of course. I figured you didn't name it. If you had your way, you'd walk around calling people 'you' or 'person'."Naruto rolled his eyes, and held out the kitten in front of him. "So, his name is Inari." Naruto said. "Do you not like it?"Naruto turned his face to Sasuke. Sasuke reached out and rubbed the top of the kitten's head with two pads of his fingers gently.

"Inari, huh? It's a good name." Sasuke murmured. Naruto grinned at him, and shifted so he lent against his dark haired lover, Inari cuddled on his chest. Sasuke smiled bit, wrapping his arms around Naruto and leaned back against the side of the chair, both males pausing to watch the rest of the sunrise.


	6. Don't Stop

**So....It's been awhile...Hm.**

**This is SasoDei, which is a great pairing! And...**

**Um...It's yaoi, and sex, so it's rated M. That's it. **

**Oh, and I don't own naruto characters. Damn it. .**

* * *

"_Don't_..._Stop_..._Please_!" Deidara gasped, throwing his head back as pain raced up his spine, tears welling at the base of his eyes when blunt wooden nails dug in his hips.

"_Shut up_!" Sasori grunted his smooth pale thighs smacked against Deidara's. "_Don't talk_..." he gasped out the command, eyes rolling back in pleasure when Deidara clenched around him from the pain.

"_Oh, god, un. Danna_!" Deidara screamed as a sudden burst of pleasure spasmed up his spine. "_Again, yeah_!"

"_Gods_..." Sasori didn't bother yelling at the blond, thrusting harder, faster. Deidara howled as he came, pillars of white staining his stomach. Sasori groaned, biting into the pale neck as he burst inside the convulsing blond, satisfied.


	7. One Day Soon

Naruto dipped his hand down his chest teasingly, dipping under the waist band of his boxers after pinching his nipples to alertness. He tickled his thigh, dragging ragged gasps from his lips and making his face turn red from the heat. He closed his eyes tightly as his thumb brushed against his semi-hard cock, drawing up images of his lover. Vibrant red locks againt pale skin and long fingers on his groin. With a groan, Naruto arched, gripping his erection tightly and pumping up and down slowly. Gaara's soft mewls and demands for more filled his ears, making his movements faster and messier. He was close, Gaara's perfect body writhing filling his mind and making his release creep up on him with out warning. His boxers become damp, and his fingers milked him for what it's worth. He panted, relaxing on the bed. He turned his head, gazing at the phone. Slowly, he reached out and flipped it open, thumbing down to a familar number. He sighed, hesitanting. He finally flipped the phone closed and shook his head.

"One day soon." He promised himself and turned over, falling asleep. A red headed demon haunted his dreams.


End file.
